Heaven's Dawn
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: 5 year old Dawn Potter was whisked away by a mysterious being to a world of Magic and wonder, she is then adopted by the group know as the Chess Pieces and raised by them for two years. Just after the first War Games, she is kidnapped and taken back to earth where a Old man seeks to use her for his own agenda. Evil Dumbledore, somewhat good Chess Pieces. FemCreature Harry later on!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is raised by the chess Pieces! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the new Challenge she is issuing! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! Now here's the challenge for you guys:

**Challenge: MAR/HP crossover**

_**The challenge, if you accept it is to do a crossover where Harry (Male or female) is raised by either The Cross-guards or the Chess Pieces! Harry must be brought to MAR Heaven during or before the first war and found by one of the two groups... The pairings I would like to see are Either:**_

_**Male Harry: Dorothy, Diana, Candice, Chimera or Aqua**_

_**Female Harry: Phantom, Rolan, Alviss, Peta or Ginta**_

Ch.1

5 year old Dawn Potter whimpered as she was beaten for burning the food at supper then was thrown into her cupboard, the small child curled up as she quietly sobbed and made a wish to have a family that actually loved her. Suddenly she heard soft song from outside the cupboard and a small ring was pushed through the crack of the door, Dawn then heard in her head "_Sweet child, take the ring and I promise you will find a family that will love you..._"

Dawn nodded as she grabbed her small teddy bear and a well worn baby blanket; she then picked up the ring and slipped it on as the song got louder and louder in her ears. She then heard a sound like a pop causing her to black out as she disappeared from her cupboard, Dawn Potter was now no longer in her so called home or anywhere on earth as Dumbledore would soon find out...

Meanwhile in MAR Heaven...

Diana sighed as she gathered some herbs she needed for healing, she was near a clearing when a brilliant light filled it then died as soon as it appeared. Diana quickly looked into the clearing and Jawdropped at seeing a small child that was bleeding badly on her back and had bruises that she could see on almost every part of bare skin except the child's face. Diana raced into the clearing as she dropped her basket and gently scooped the child up to check her wounds, Diana growled at finding adult sized hand shaped bruises on the little girl and gently stood as she gathered her basket then head back to the inn where she had to meet Phantom...

The next day...

Dawn yawned and snuggled into the comfy pillow while she felt a cool hand on her warm forehead, she then heard a soft female voice say "Poor thing has a fever from her wounds...I hope Phantom gets here soon with that Holy Arm..."

Dawn turned and opened her eyes sleepily to see a pretty woman with long bright pink hair, the woman noticed and smiled sweetly as she asked "Hello little one. What's your name?"

"I think my name is Dawn...or it's Freak like my relatives called me..."

Diana blinked in shock then looked closely at the child as she could now sense how much magic the child had at the moment, the power was rolling off the child and it was the level of a high level rook or low level bishop. Just then she heard a knock at the door and called to whoever was outside to come in. Phantom came in with the Holy Arm Diana had asked him to bring and stopped short of the bed at seeing the tiny child in the bed looking at him with feverish eyes, he then gently handed Diana the Arm and asked "Is she the reason you wanted this particular Arm?"

Diana nodded and explained how and where she had found the child causing Phantom to raise an eyebrow, he then turned to the bed and said softly "Diana...what do you plan on doing with her?"

Diana thought about it and then sighed with a smile as she said "Give her a home and family..."

Phantom blinked as Diana looked at him and said "Are you and the others willing to help me?"

Phantom then smiled and nodded as he said "I'll help..."

Two hours later...

Dawn was healed from her wounds and was sleeping while Phantom watched over her as Diana went to get some food; he was reading a book when he noticed two large kitten-like emerald eyes watching him with a sleepy look. He bookmarked the page he was on and closed the book as he asked "Shouldn't you still be sleeping, little one?"

Dawn looked at the white haired man and tilted her head as she asked "Where's the nice lady?"

Phantom smiled and told her that Diana was getting them some food; Dawn blinked then gave a small smile as Diana came in with three plates of food and closed the door. Diana smiled at seeing the small child awake and placed a plate in front of her, Dawn beamed at her as Diana passed Phantom his plate and they all began to eat. Diana noticed Dawn had only eaten a quarter of her plate and most of what she ate was the fruit and veggies, Diana then asked "Aren't you hungry, little one?"

Dawn shook her head and said "That all I can eat due to my relatives not feeding me very often..."

Phantom let out a small growl and said "Little one, if I ever meet your Relatives...it won't be a pretty sight..."

Dawn then said something that shocked them "I'd be cheering you on from the sidelines..."

Diana then distracted both of them and said "Where are your parents little one? Are they the ones who gave you those wounds I healed?"

Dawn's eyes became sad as she shook her head and said "They died when I was a year old in a car crash...at least that's what my relatives told me..."

Diana raised her eyebrow as she realized where the child was from and judging by the look on Phantom's face, he also realized the child was from the world known as earth. Diana then said "Dawn...what if I told you that you were no longer on earth but in a parallel world known as MAR Heaven?"

Dawn blinked and said "You mean...I no longer have to see the Dursleys again?"

Diana nodded then said "Yes, little one and I would like to adopt you as my own daughter...if you're ok with that..."

Diana founded herself with an armful of happy child as she was hugged; Diana smiled and returned the hug as she could feel the tears of joy that Dawn was crying. Phantom smiled in amusement and yawned as he excused himself to go to his own room to get some sleep...

Two years later...

Dawn giggled as her, Snow, Rolan and Alviss played hide and seek around the castle, she hunkered down in the crevice she had found and watched as Rolan who was the seeker, tried to find her. Suddenly Rolan spotted her hiding place and made to come over when Dawn shot out of the crevice like a bat out of hell and raced to the "Safe" point with Rolan hot on her heels. She slapped the wall where the picture of the horses was hanging and said "SAFE!"

Rolan groaned as the other two kids giggled and laughed when they heard the call for lunch, Alviss and Rolan then headed back to the Chess pieces and the Cross-Guards' sides of the castle while Dawn and Snow headed to eat with the King and Diana. Diana smiled as her two daughters came running in happily and hugged her and the king before sitting down to eat, Dawn happily chatted with her younger sibling while their parents talked about the war games and how the final match was tomorrow...

That night...

Phantom snuck into the main part of the castle as he had a bad feeling about his match and wanted to see his little sister figure before the match, he easily made his way to her room and slipped inside. Dawn was on the balcony star gazing when she heard the door close softly and turned to see her big brother, she grinned and gave a soft cry of happiness before plowing into him. Phantom chuckled and picked her up as he sat on the bed so she was in his lap; Dawn then hugged him and said "Do you really have to fight tomorrow?"

"Afraid so, little one...but I promise that no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always be near you."

Dawn grinned and cuddled into her big brother's arms as he softly hummed her favorite lullaby then slipped her under the covers as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Phantom kissed her forehead and whispered softly "Good night, Little sister...Sweet dreams."

He then slipped out of the room and hurried back to the Chess Pieces' side of the castle...

The next day...

Diana sighed as she asked to talk to Dawn alone for the next few minutes; Snow nodded then scampered off to find her father. Dawn looked at her mother as she asked "Mama? What's wrong?"

Diana then told her gently what had happened to Phantom and the Crossguard leader causing Dawn's eyes to tear up as she hugged her mother sadly, Diana hugged Dawn tight and whispered softly "I'll take to you where Phantom is in a deep sleep later, little one..."

Dawn nodded when they suddenly heard a soft song growing louder and louder, Dawn blinked and said "It almost sound like the voice that sent me here...only this one is male..."

Diana then noticed a ball of fire swooping at them and pulled her daughter out of the way when they realized it was a phoenix; Dawn was then separated from her mother as the Phoenix made them dodge in opposite directions. Dawn then dodged the Bird about five times as she tried to get to her mother before it managed to latch onto her arm, Diana the lunged for her daughter to rescue her but the Phoenix disappeared with her daughter as she realized the phoenix had somehow taken her eldest daughter out of her reach back to earth...

Three days later...

Dawn was crying softly in the cupboard she had hated so much even after going to Mar Heaven, Some old man had used his reluctant phoenix to kidnap her for his own purposes and she had already been beaten five times for small infractions by the Dursleys. She hated the old man for placing her back at the Dursleys and wanted to go home, She had managed to hide her Arms from the old man and the Dursleys and decided she would wait bide her time before she would attempt go home...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is raised by the chess Pieces! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the new Challenge she is issuing! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! Now here's the challenge for you guys:

**Challenge: MAR/HP crossover**

_**The challenge, if you accept it is to do a crossover where Harry (Male or female) is raised by either The Cross-guards or the Chess Pieces! Harry must be brought to MAR Heaven during or before the first war and found by one of the two groups... The pairings I would like to see are Either:**_

_**Male Harry: Dorothy, Diana, Candice, Chimera or Aqua**_

_**Female Harry: Phantom, Rolan, Alviss, Peta or Ginta**_

Ch.2

7 ¾ years later...

Dawn growled as Dumbledore spouted some nonsense about the blood wards when she didn't even consider the Dursley house home, she then turned and left as she heard Dumbledore sputter at her disrespect towards him. She headed to her common room where she was met by the Gryffindor members of the ChessGuard's Court, The twins asked if she was ok and she calmed herself down before saying "Dumblefuck was spewing his greater good nonsense and how for the greater good, I have to go back to the Dursleys for the summer...so I'm a little pissed at him right now..."

The Twins, Hermione and Neville sighed then told her in Japanese "Draco's father told him that Moldy-shorts is going to force Draco to take the Dark Mark unless Draco leaves for a while..."

Dawn thought about their choices and replied back in Japanese "I say that we grab Sirius and Remus and the ChessGuard's court leave with the final two Marauders for Mar Heaven. Leave the prejudiced Bastards who have no problem throwing a young girl under the bus when it comes to needing a scapegoat to fend for themselves."

Dawn and the others smirked as Hermione then asked "What about my parents? I doubt they would want to leave our world for a new one..."

Dawn thought about that and sighed as she said "It's really your Call, Mione...I mean they are your parents..."

Hermione thought about it and said "I love my parents but I know they won't move somewhere they aren't sure about but...They always wanted to move to Canada or the USA. I guess I could erase their memories of me and plant the suggestion for them to move to one of those places..."

Dawn hugged her best female friend and said "Do what your heart tells you to do... We'll all meet at the usual spot in Surrey and we'll go from there."

The ChessGuard members nodded then head up to the dorms to pack for home the next day...

Two days later...

Dawn smirked as the ChessGuard members and the last two Marauders showed up in the real meeting spot and then pulled out her ring that she had received so long ago out the small bag around her neck, she then slipped the ring on and told everyone to hold on to her. Everyone did as asked and Dawn then said "Let the gate be opened! Dimension Arm: Phoenix Passage!

A brilliant light then filled the clearing and with a familiar popping sound, the group was gone and Dumbledore was too late to stop them...

Three hours later...

Dawn groaned as she sat up and found her friends and godfathers all near her in a...Graveyard? Dawn blinked but stood up a little unsteadily to look around; she noticed a bunch of people in a far corner of the graveyard and recognized one of them by the mask they were wearing. She smiled and quickly woke the others before telling them to stay put while she approached the Chess Pieces that were in the graveyard, they nodded and she quickly jogged over just as she heard a familiar Voice say "Good Morning Phantom! Babbo woke up first, now it's your turn, yes?"

Dawn froze at hearing the name of her big brother but took a deep breath before walking the rest of the distance...

Halloween grinned as Phantom rose from his sleep and pulled himself out of the ground, Phantom then looked around with a smirk until he saw that there was no Dawn to greet him. He then said in a raspy voice "Peta, Halloween...where is Dawn?"

Peta and Halloween looked at each other and told him what happened the day he lost and that Diana hadn't been the same since, Phantom was shocked until a voice rose above the crowd of Chess Pieces' cheers "OI! Don't I get a welcome home?"

Everyone turned and all the older Chess pieces jaw dropped as Dawn leaned against the only tree in the graveyard, Peta then stepped forward and said "Dawn? Is that really you?"

Dawn grinned and nodded as she said "Let's just say an old man with a bullshit view of the world kidnapped me for his own plans. I finally managed to come home with some friends..."

Phantom stared as Dawn stood properly then walked up to him before tapping his nose and going "Beep!"

Phantom then pulled her into a hug and said in a whisper "You've certainly grown up, little one..."

Dawn laughed and hugged back as she said "I missed you, big Brother..."

The older Chess Pieces just chuckled and then Dawn explained about her friends and godfathers that had come with her, Phantom smiled and told her to call them over so they could head to the castle. Dawn beamed and told those with Sensitive hearing to cover their ears; she waited until they had their ears covered then gave two long piercing whistles followed by a short one causing her companions to come over. Sirius chuckled as Dawn looked happier than her had ever seen her and then asked "What now, Pup?"

Phantom was the one to answer as he said "We head to the castle...it seem we have more than my awakening to celebrate tonight."

Peta then used a Dimension Arm to teleport them to the castle where Dawn grinned and hid behind Phantom and the rest of the older chess pieces so she could surprise her mother, they soon entered the throne room and Diana greeted Phantom warmly until he said in a mischievous tone "My queen, when we were at the graveyard...someone from our past approached us and we have brought them back with their companions they came with..."

"Oh? Who are you talking about, Phantom?"

Dawn knew that was her cue and stepped up to the front while using her hair to hide her face from her mother, Diana looked at the young girl as she said "It's an honor to be back in the very place I consider home..."

Diana then sighed and ordered "Show me your face, girl..."

Dawn grinned then flipped her long black hair streaked with red, back into it usual place. Diana froze and then said in a disbelieving voice, "Dawn?!"

Dawn then smiled and said "Hi Mama...I'm finally home."

Diana stood and opened her arms as Dawn raced up the steps and hugged her tight, Dawn then smiled up at her mother with tears in her eyes as her mother kissed her forehead and then said "Tonight we celebrate the return of two members after a long few years that they've been gone. Now...Let's Party!"

The next day...

Sirius groaned as he sat up with one hell of a hangover and said "Please make the room stop spinning..."

Dawn cackled softly and handed him a Hangover remedy while Diana helped the other chess Pieces sit up and gave them their own hangover remedies, Phantom snickered as He helped Peta up and said "Learn your lesson, my friend?"

"Yes, Drinking contests are not for newbies..."

Dawn overheard that and laughed as she said "Good point but I still can't believe I drank all you males under the table in that contest..."

Phantom laughed as Peta just groaned and said "You had to have cheated somehow..."

Dawn just grinned evilly and said "Peta Ni-chan...I could just empty your glass of hangover remedy and give you more Alcohol..."

Peta just looked at her evilly and Dawn said to everyone's amusement "I learned from the best...by the way Peta, have you been able to get laid yet?"

Diana lost it as she started howling in laughter at the shocked look on Peta's face while Phantom snickered, Peta then growled half heartedly "That's none of your business!"

Sirius then piped up with amusement "Which single person terms, not yet!"

Peta just buried his head into his hands and said "Just let me die now...please."

That got everyone laughing as Peta stood with Phantom's help then stalked out of the room as Dawn said "Yep, still a drama queen when embarrassed."

Phantom just laughed as they heard from the hallway "I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!"

Dawn giggled and said "He is way too easy to tease..."

Rolan, who had been on a mission and didn't know about Phantom or Dawn being back, then walked in only to hear as he was tackled to the floor, "ROLAN!"

Dawn flat out tackled one of her best friends to everyone's amusement and the two of them hit the ground, Rolan was getting the stuffing hugged out of him when he realized who it was... "Wait a minute...Dawn?!"

Dawn grinned as she released him from the hug and chirped "Did ya miss me?"

She found herself pulled into a hug as Rolan said "Hell ya!"

Dawn smiled as he released her then they stood up when he noticed his big brother figure watching the two teens in amusement, Rolan Jawdropped then grinned as he walked over to the older boy and said "Missed you Ni-chan."

Phantom chuckled and ruffled Rolan's hair as Dawn then pounced on Rolan's back so that she was being piggy-backed and said "Giddy-up Horsy!"

Rolan just laughed while Phantom snickered, Dawn, Rolan and the other Teenagers then head out into the gardens to spend time together and to catch up after so long...

Three days later...

Alviss was on the Volcano field when he saw Rolan arrive and gave a small nod to his former friend, Rolan smiled as he thought about what he had to tell Snow and Alviss then Rolan turned his attention to the fights. It was soon his turn and Alviss stepped up as they began to fight, Rolan grinned as he dodged all the Totem Pole pillars then proceed to give Alviss a gentle butt whooping. He caught Alviss as he passed out and softly said so no one could hear him, "You did good, Alviss...don't let anyone tell you different."

One hour later...

Dawn watched from under a cloak in the crowd looking up at the roof of the castle and smirked as Phantom played the crowd by making himself seem evil when in reality...He was a big teddy bear that wanted to reveal the elder of his home country's darkest secret...one that if it wasn't revealed would destroy MAR Heaven. Dawn chuckled then slipped through the crowd until she was behind Snow who no one was paying attention to at the moment, She then whispered softly in Snow's ear "I have information on the Chess pieces' true objective...Meet me in the forest, Bring only Alan and Alviss..."

Snow spun but Dawn was gone and had hidden herself in the crowd before making it to a secluded place and teleported back to headquarters...

That night...

Diana sighed as she waited with Rolan, Phantom and Dawn for Snow and the other two to show up when they heard a soft whistle from Draco to signal them that Snow had come with only Alan and Alviss. Dawn grinned as she pulled her hood down on her cloak and watched them come in to the clearing, Dawn had hide a snicker as Alan, Alviss and Snow tensed at seeing the other three and she listened as a big argument broke before anything could be said. Dawn finally had enough as she could tell punches were about to be thrown and gave a sharp two finger whistle that had everyone covering their ears, She then said in the same voice that she had talked to Snow in earlier, "Will you shut up and act Civil to each other? I really don't want to bust some male heads because of egos being tossed around!"

Snow and Diana had to snicker at the males' faces of shock when Alan then asked "Who the Hell are you?"

Diana then stepped in and said "That will be explained in a moment but first we need to talk..."

Alan, Alviss and Snow nodded and they began to listen as Diana explained everything with Phantom's help, Snow was shocked at what they had learned and the real reason her Stepmother wanted to go to the World of earth until Diana said "That was the original plan but it seems I no longer have to go to earth to find what was lost..."

The three looked confused until the cloaked figure stepped up and said "Because it's already returned..."

Snow blinked at the now Familiar voice the cloaked figure had and then the figure pulled its hood down to reveal a girl with black hair streaked with red, lightly tanned skin and very familiar emerald eyes that had a mischievous look to them. The girl then said "What's the matter Imouto? Don't remember me?"

Snow's eyes went wide as she connected the dots on WHY the stranger looked so familiar and ran across the before going into a full out tackle on Dawn, Dawn braced herself as the hit came and managed to stay standing as she hugged her little sister tight while Snow cried. Dawn smiled and just gently hugged Snow until the younger girl's tears were no more, Alviss and Alan were in shock at seeing the Queen's adoptive daughter then Alviss asked "Dawn, Why were you taken to earth?"

They all noticed a dark look come into Dawn's eyes as she quickly explained about what happened and what she had been through, by the time she was done...Alviss was pissed along with Alan at Dumbledore as Snow was all teary eyed again and Dawn then said "It's in the past now and it can't hurt me anymore..."

The small group then spent the next two hours talking before saying their goodbyes and heading back to their respective groups...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from Bleach and Naruto so here's a MAR/HP crossover where Female Harry is raised by the chess Pieces! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the new Challenge she is issuing! Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! Now here's the challenge for you guys:

**Challenge: MAR/HP crossover**

_**The challenge, if you accept it is to do a crossover where Harry (Male or female) is raised by either The Cross-guards or the Chess Pieces! Harry must be brought to MAR Heaven during or before the first war and found by one of the two groups... The pairings I would like to see are Either:**_

_**Male Harry: Dorothy, Diana, Candice, Chimera or Aqua**_

_**Female Harry: Phantom, Rolan, Alviss, Peta or Ginta**_

Ok I'm putting this to vote! What Pairing do you guys want? First to 6 votes win and you can vote for 2 choices!

Phantom/Dawn:

Rolan/Dawn:

Peta/Dawn:

Phantom/Dawn/Peta:

Phantom/Dawn/Rolan:

Ch.3

Phantom groaned as Rapunzel clamored to let her and her little brother fight in the fourth round of the War Games, Phantom finally relented when they heard "Hermione Granger! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!"

Needless to say, Hermione ran in and hid after shoving a pile of clothes with an evil grin, into Phantom's hands. Phantom was totally confused as Rolan started laughing from looking out the door and said "I suggest you come see Phantom since Hermione-chan shoved your clothes into his hands..."

"Only if you lend me your Jacket...I don't trust a lot of the newbies yet."

Rolan complied as a hand grabbed the jacket and was quickly pulled through the door; Dawn then came in with a towel covering her lower half and Rolan's jacket covering the top half. Phantom looked amused as she walked over and asked for her clothes when Rapunzel said "Who the fuck is she?"

Dawn's eye twitched and said "Ugly bitches like you should be muzzled!"

Phantom quickly interfered as Rapunzel lunged for Dawn and said sternly to Rapunzel "The Queen will not like it if you harm her..."

He then led Dawn out of the room and passed her clothes to her before saying "Be careful around Rapunzel...she is pretty much insane and will harm you if she gets the chance."

Dawn blushed and thanked him before kissing his cheek and asking him to tell Rolan that she would return his jacket once she got dressed, Phantom nodded with a light blush on his cheeks then head back into the room as he thought to himself "_Why the hell am I thinking of my little sister like that_?"

The next day...

Dawn watched in Horror with Phantom as Rapunzel killed her own teammates and how Girom killed Aqua after each battle, Phantom then smelt blood and heard dripping as he turned to Dawn and noticed her clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood. Dawn then snarled loudly "THAT BITCH! IF I SEE HER OR HER BROTHER ANYTIME SOON, I"LL BE SENDING THEM ON A TRIP STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Phantom blinked for a moment as he thought he saw the aura of a winged nine tailed fox surrounding Dawn but it was gone as she excused herself and left the room...

Diana came to see her daughter and found Dawn's room totally trashed with her daughter leaning back against the wall and tears streaming down her face, Diana hurried over to Dawn in worry and softly asked "What's wrong, Little One?"

Dawn just hugged her and said "I'm just tired of seeing war all the time...at least I don't have to fight this time as a front liner..."

Diana's eyes softened as she hugged her daughter and said "Sound like something in the War game upset you pretty bad..."

"Let's just say if I see that bitch Rapunzel and her brother...They are going to get the smack-down of a lifetime from me..."

Diana looked confused and Dawn told her to ask Phantom as she really didn't want to talk about it at the moment, Diana decided to do that and kissed her forehead as she said "Why don't you start cleaning up your room while I go talk to Phantom?"

"Ok Mama."

Diana then left and headed to where Phantom was, she found him with a slight frown on his face and she sighed as she asked "Phantom...why is Dawn so upset?"

Phantom jumped slightly then relaxed before telling her what Rapunzel had done to the Chess pieces Team members, Diana was furious and said "I'll leave the punishment up to you, Phantom...Just make sure she's alive for whatever Dawn has planned for her."

"Of course, Diana..."

The next day...

Dawn woke up in pain from her nap as she groaned at the obscenely loud birds outside her window, her Mother then walked in and said "Come on Little one, Rapunzel is about to receive her punishment."

Hearing her daughter whimper, Diana looked worried and sat next to her as she asked softly "Dawn, What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know...I was fine earlier but my head, back and tailbone hurts really bad and everything seems so loud right now that I've got a headache..."

Diana looked surprised but gently hugged her daughter as she said "I know you want to watch the punishment and also give your own punishment but if you're in this much pain..."

Dawn sighed and said "I think I can stick out as long as I have a muffling charm over my ears..."

Half an hour later...

Rapunzel got her ass handed to her by Ian and then Phantom smirked as he called Dawn over and said "This is the next part of your punishment...and Dawn will be the one to enforce it."

Rapunzel panted as she stood and said "What does that bitch think she can do?"

Dawn just grinned evilly and said "If you want to call me a bitch...then why don't you just live the rest of your Life as one!"

Rapunzel then found herself on all fours with Girom staring in shock and she made to ask her little brother why he was staring but all she heard from her throat was the barking of a dog. Rapunzel froze and then realized what the girl had done and started to snarl before leaping for Dawn's throat, she was taken down by a bigger dog that was pure black with blue eyes and pinned to the floor. Phantom grinned at seeing Rapunzel in such a fitting form and said "Take her to the kennels; she can live there since she is no longer a knight."

Sirius let the bitch up and made sure she didn't try anything as a leash and muzzle was put on Rapunzel, she was then dragged out of the hall with her brother following to make sure she would be ok. Dawn then felt light headed as Phantom said something but couldn't hear him as she suddenly blacked out, Phantom quickly caught her and picked her up as he asked someone to get Diana. He then carried Dawn to her room with a worried Sirius and Remus following, Diana met them there and opened the door for Phantom as she asked "What happened to Dawn?"

"We don't know...she just blacked out all of a sudden after giving Rapunzel her punishment..."

Diana looked worried as Phantom laid Dawn on the bed and covered her up, Sirius then remembered something and said "Diana, Phantom has she been complaining of any unusual pain or a change in her senses?"

Diana looked surprised and said "She was complaining a bit when she woke from her nap..."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and chuckled as Remus turned to Phantom and Diana, he then said "If our suspicions are true then she's just going through some changes due to her Mother's Bloodline mixing with her Dad's Bloodline."

Diana blinked with Phantom and then they asked "What do you mean?"

Sirius and Remus explained with a smirk as Remus made the remark casually "Her magic will finally reach its final growth and with how powerful she is now..."

Phantom whistled only to get a whimper of pain from Dawn as Sirius said "Right now her senses are readjusting for her bloodline so any kinda sound is amplified right now as well as her sense of smell and eyesight..."

Phantom looked at Dawn and softly said "How long will this take for the changes to finish?"

"Two to Three days..."

Diana nodded and asked Sirius and Remus quietly to put a muffling charm around the room so that Dawn would have a safe haven in her room from the sounds and smells of the castle, Sirius and Remus quickly performed the charm around the room then the group of four snuck out for the night...

The next day...

Phantom jerked awake as he heard a shrill scream of shock, he then threw the covers back and pulled his pants on before rushing towards Dawn's room where the scream had come from. He met Diana half way and they hurried together to the room, they knocked and then entered to see Dawn staring into her full length mirror in shock. It was Diana who noticed the changes and had to gasp as she hurried to her daughter side; Dawn then turned a pleading gaze on her mother as she whispered "PLEASE tell me I'm dreaming..."

"Oh sweetie..."

Phantom was confused until he noticed the nine fox tails swishing nervously and the two fox ears that were drooped, Phantom then noticed a flutter of small wings the size of a hubcap each on her back and had to chuckle. He then walked over as Sirius came in with Remus; the two stopped in shock then Sirius sighed and said "Pup...How long were you in pain for?"

Dawn turned to them and said "Three days but yesterday was the worst the pain had ever gotten..."

Sirius then swore and pulled about 50 Pewter from his Pocket as he said "Damn it Moony! You won the bet...yet again!"

Dawn's eye twitched as she said "You knew this would happen? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Sirius paled along with Remus and Sirius said "Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot should run..."

"Mr. Moony agrees!"

The two adults then turned and ran from the room with a pissed off Shadow Veela/ Fire Kitsune hybrid hot on their heels; Phantom was highly amused as was Diana when they heard Sirius scream like a little girl and Remus not far behind. Dawn then came back into the room as she sighed and Diana walked over to hug her, Diana then said "I think you look Beautiful, Little one...this form really does suit you."

"Mama..."

Diana gently kissed her forehead and said "No one will judge you here like they did on earth; I meant it when I said you look beautiful."

Dawn smiled at her mother and Phantom then said "It would seem your Magic power has finally stabilized at a very high level..."

Dawn's tails wagged happily at that as her ears perked up making her look like a cute little Fox kit, Phantom chuckled as Diana softly cooed and began to rub her daughter's ears "Mama? What are...you doing? Mmmm, that feels nice..."

Phantom just laughed as Dawn hugged her mother to give her better access to her ears; Diana had to giggle at seeing her daughter so relaxed when everyone in Lestava castle suddenly heard a Thunderous crack. Dawn yelped in pain as she pulled away and clamped her hands down her smarting ears, Sirius then ran in and said "Diana...It's Dumbledore! He somehow found a way to Mar Heaven!"

Diana saw the fear briefly flash in Dawn's eyes and made a quick decision, "Phantom, Take Dawn to Alan! Tell him the person who took Dawn the first time is trying to kidnap her again!"

Phantom nodded and said "I'll take Rolan with us, if that's ok?"

Diana nodded and said "Now hurry!"

Phantom and Dawn slipped out of the room and quickly grabbed Rolan before teleporting to the castle where Alviss and the others were...


End file.
